die2nitefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pestalinc
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Die2Nite Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi I think i did something wrong with the items page so contents cannot seen atm. It would be great if u can fix it. Thanks R0cks0lid 21:05, November 10, 2010 (UTC) It's for the good of all Well, I just like making things tidy and 'lookable' so I don't really mind editing some of the pages. Thanks anyway. Kenjimaxed 19:30, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Iacobus 20:11, Dec 20, 2010, (UTC) Hey Pestalinc - I could actually use a lot of help. I am more or less learning some types of analysis and what not for my program (I am a grad student in epidemiology) and I want to pratice my skills. Applying them to this game seems like a good way to learn. I would like to, in the end, be able to charaterize the attack model, any cyclic nature and do some analysis on scavenging. I have the data and the model for attack size more or less down but more data on towns (especially longer living towns) would be great for trying to figure out the time series stuff. I would love a dataset on finding items on scav trips that if you are willing to help spread the word about would be great. I need data seperated by scavenger hero vs other and again by depleted vs undepleted. The actual data would have search number by person on square, item found (or not found) and number of people on square. For example, the data would be formated like: ID:Scav:Depleted:Search Number:Found Item:Item Found:Number of People on Square:Total Searchs on Square:Town Day and look like: Iacobus:Yes:No:1:Yes:Nuts and Bolts:3:3:5 if I, Iacobus, was a hero scavenger and on an undepleted square found nuts on bolts on my first search and I was on the square with 2 other people and they had already searched and this occured on day 5. (I think I will need, at the very least, Depleted:Number of Searchs:Number of Found Items:Types of Found Items) People can just post on a page (I should make one...) that information and I will make it into a usable dataset and see what I can find. I likely need a few hundred datapoints over several search interations (i.e. search 1, 2, 3, 4... n-1, n) each at different copopulation on the square and spread over several days. This may be best obtained via a direct experimental means, however, I would like to do it without wasting time in game for that if possible. I suspect the game has a set prob of you finding a given item on a given search but am not sure what all variables go into that and I think knowing that information will cover all the bases. Unless, of course, each tile is pre-populated with materials to be uncovered but that seems too computationally expensive. I would also like scouts to report suit failure event and the number of zombies present. I think the prob of suit failure is given by zombie counts and is independent of previous squares. What I need from them is a reporting of: Zombie Count:Suit failure i.e. 8:No I know that is a lot of text, sorry. I will try and create pages tonight when I get home from work. -Iacobus Hey, no problem. I was looking for information on the Wonky Shopping Trolley and noticed some items don't have pages. Also there is some information that I can give and as a new player I'm kinda surprised, but I guess it's a new game. Anyway, I was wondering, would it be okay if I continued to make pages for items? I can't promise anything as I don't have a lot of time, but I'll put my best effort into each new page. I really like the game and this is the best wiki I can find : ] avatar I'm looking for the user avatar restrictions. Most forums have some restrictions in a list found on the same page that is used to updoad the avatarbut but I can not see any here at Die2Nite Wiwi. I have been teying to upload a GIF image Dimensions: 90 x 25 Size: 2.22KB and having no success. Thanks for your time, AW Update: looks like it's .jpg and maybe only 100 x 100 but I still don't know the size. I can not edit the user profile page to show this new information, could you please add it? thanks